


The Peter Parker Card

by the_og_straya



Series: The Peter Parker Files [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Irondad, Nightmares, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter calls Tony Dad, Tony Never Sleeps, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, prompt from tumblr, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_og_straya/pseuds/the_og_straya
Summary: Tony won’t sleep, so it’s time to bring in the big guns: Peter Parker.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Peter Parker Files [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925104
Comments: 20
Kudos: 438





	The Peter Parker Card

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly four, but also kind of six, different ways Peter gets Tiny to bed. Part 3 has 3 sub-parts. It’s not necessarily supposed to go in any kind of order, but it just so happens that Peter ends up calling Tony _Dad_ towards the end, and it kind of continues. Essentially: it’s not meant to be read any certain way, but some things do follow a somewhat linear progression.
> 
> And now, without further ado: the four(six) Peter Parker Cards!
> 
> 1\. “You know you’d be getting on to Peter if he were doing this, Tony, don’t be a hypocrite...”  
> 2\. Threatening to call/actually calling Peter and “coffee won’t be your friend forever, Mr. Stark...”  
> 3\. Peter wants movie cuddles and Tony has no choice because he’ll always do what Peter wants  
> a. Peter is cold  
> b. Peter has a Bad Day at school  
> c. Peter has a nightmare  
> 4\. Peter webs Tony to bed

  1. “You know you’d be getting after Peter if he was doing this, Tony, come on, don’t be a hypocrite.”



“Come on, come on, almost, so close...” he muttered to himself, almost completely unaware of the door sliding open.

Almost.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” He called back distractedly, biting his lip as he looked between four different screens.

“Tony,” Pepper said warningly, and Tony’s proverbial hackles went up, a Pavlovian response.

“Yes, dear,” he murmured, still not completely focusing on her.

“Tony, it’s two in the morning.”

He waved her off one-handedly. “I’ve pulled all-nighters before just fine, Pep.”

“It’s two in the morning the _next_ morning,” she amended, and that gave him pause.

“Huh. New record. Jarvis?”

A pang went through him when no one answered. _Right. No more Jarvis._ “Uh.” He cleared his throat. “Friday?”

“Boss?”

“New record.”

“Very nicely done, boss, though I really must suggest listening to Ms. Potts.”

“Thank you, Friday,” Pepper said primly, looking at Tony with only a little worry in her eyes. “Come to bed, Tony.”

“Almost.” He waved her off. Truthfully he _had_ been almost ready, but the reminder that Jarvis was gone gave him a whole other lump in his throat, a whole other reason to work until his eyes burned with something other than forced-back tears, because _Stark men are made of iron. Stark men do not cry._

 _Well too bad, Pops,_ Tony thought, _that lesson never did stick too well. I always had Jarvis telling me to feel then release, not bottle up. Sucks I got your personality, though._

Pepper sighed, as if knowing what he was thinking—at this point Tony wouldn’t put it past her—and placed a soft hand on his shoulder. “Please come to bed, Tony.”

“In a bit.”

“Tony-”

He knew that voice. “C’mon, Pep, please, don’t-”

“You know you’d be getting on to Peter if he were staying up even an hour past curfew, Tony, don’t do this to yourself. Don’t think the rules don’t apply to you.”

“They don’t,” he said, mostly for something to fill the silence.

“Do you really think Peter would agree?” Her voice was sad, but it had a hidden hardness, a don’t-test-me, and Tony knew what that meant.

“Peps, no, don’t tell him, you know he’s just gonna get all sad at me and give me the puppy-dog eyes-”

“So come to bed,” she responded, slightly more demanding. “And I won’t have to.”

He sighed, dropping his head into his hands, grinding the heels into his eyes. “Yeah, alright.” He dropped his hands and blinked the spots away. He sighed again. “Alright, Pep, let’s go to bed.” He twined their fingers together with one last glance at the screens. Resting his head on the spot of her shoulder he’d just kissed, he snapped with his free hand, and his project disappeared, saved until he could get back to it tomorrow.

“Thank you, Tony.”

Unable to push the tiredness away with holographic screens, he simply hummed, trusting her to get him where he needed to go.

The next day, he didn’t even remember getting to the elevator.

  1. Threatening to call/calling Peter and “you shouldn’t do this to your body Mr. Stark, coffee won’t be your friend forever,” and Tony hearing the puppy dog voice and imagining the puppy dog face



“Tones,” Rhodey said, crossing his arms and frowning at his disaster of a best friend.

“Honey bear,” he replied immediately, before frowning at the screens and muttering to himself.

“Don’t make me.”

Tony hummed. “Make you what?” His words were quiet, slightly slurred together, and Rhodey sighed as he dialed the now-familiar number. Rhodey knew if Tony were more lucid, he’d know what Rhodey was talking about.

“Hey, Mr. Rhodey!” Peter said happily as he picked up the phone. “Everything okay?”

Rhodey frowned suspiciously. “Did I... wake you?”

“Nah, it’s Friday, I’m at Ned’s house. We’re having a Star Wars marathon.”

“We just finished episode three!” Ned called from somewhere in the room.

Rhodey chuckled. “Sounds fun. Listen, kiddo, I hate to do this, but Tones hasn’t slept for a few days.”

Peter sighed, disappointed in his ~~father figure~~ mentor. “Okay, yeah, put him on.”

“Tony.” Rhodey tapped his friend’s shoulder repeatedly. “Phone.”

Tony broke out of his reverie and almost started, staring at Rhodey with wide eyes before snapping out of it. “Yeah, yeah, sorry, lemme... here.” He took the phone. “Stark.”

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asked.

“Hey, kiddo, what’s up?”

“Are you... not sleeping again?” He asked timidly. Rhodey had to hand it to the kid; for all that he couldn’t lie, he could act, and right now Peter was pouring it on.

Tony actually winced before he sighed. “Listen, Underoos...”

“You promised,” Peter said unhappily. “Remember? You promised you’d go to bed earlier. Coffee isn’t gonna be your friend forever, Mr. Stark, and it stunts your growth, and you need to sleep anyways.”

Tony chuckled. “I think I’m done growing, regardless, but nice extra fact, kid.”

“Coffee also dehydrates you. When’s the last time you ate something, or drank something that wasn’t coffee?”

Tony blinked. “Since when have our roles-”

“Boss has not eaten since 2:30 this afternoon, Peter, when Pepper brought him an apple. He has not had any water in the past twenty-four hours.”

“Traitor,” Tony muttered to his AI, who stayed silent.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asked quietly, and was that a _wobble_ in his voice?

“Kid?”

“I... I want you healthy. You’re helping me a lot and I know you don’t see it but you’re a good influence on me. I don’t want you hurting yourself like this. Did you know you can only last three days without water?”

“Oh, kid,” Tony whispered, heart almost breaking.

“Please, Mr. Stark? Please promise? Please go to bed? Please take care of yourself?”

“It’s not that simple,” Tony sighed.

“Yes it is,” Peter said firmly, in an accurate depiction of Steve. They really were a lot alike. “I get nightmares too, Mr. Stark, but just like I have you, and May, and Mr. Rhodey and Mr. Bucky and Mr. Steve and Ms. Natasha and Mr. Clint and Ms. Pepper, you have all those people, too, and me.”

Tony sighed, rubbing his eyes. “If I promise to go to sleep, will you put away the puppy-dog voice?”

“Will you drink some water, too?”

Damn that puppy-dog voice. Tony sighed. “Yeah, _bambino,_ I’ll drink some water too. Happy?”

“Yes,” Peter decided. “Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

Tony sighed again, giving the tiniest smile this time. “Only for you, kid, really. Only for you.”

He handed the phone back to Rhodey with an eye-roll and another small smile, and Rhodey grinned as he held the phone to his own ear. “Thanks, Peter.”

“No problem. We’re still good for tomorrow?”

Rhodey chuckled. “We’re both geniuses in our own right. We don’t need him to fix my own suit.”

“Except didn’t you not make it?”

“Yeah, but it’s Hammer tech. I’ve fixed it enough at this point that I basically did make it.” He fought off a yawn. “Alright, kid, if I’m gonna get any sleep tonight then I’d better go. Thanks again.”

“Anytime!” Peter said happily. “See you tomorrow!”

“See ya,” Rhodey said as he hit the _end call_ button, sighing at the thought that Peter tomorrow would be about as aware as Tony. Maybe he’d trap them in the living room talking about government things until they both fell asleep.

  1. Peter wants movie cuddles and Tony has No Choice



a. Peter is cold

“Mr. Staaaaaark,” Peter wheedled, draping himself over the man’s worktable. “You promised!” Tony hummed as he rolled Peter halfway over to get a wrench.

“Mr. Stark!”

“Hm? What?” He blinked at the boy, seeming almost surprised to see him in the lab.

“You promised.”

Tony blinked. “Promised?”

“Movie marathon! Remember? And cuddles! It’s cold outside.” He frowned. “I don’t like it.”

“Oh, cause, cause the...” he waved his hand Peter’s direction until the word came to him. “Thermoregulation! Right.” He stretched and yawned, wincing when his back popped. “Alright, let’s go. What snacks do you want?”

Peter hummed. “I’m not really hungry. Maybe hot chocolate?” He poked at the man’s bicep. “Only if you have some with me, though.”

Tony chuckled. “Yeah, kid, I’ll have some with you. Go sit down, I’ll make it, okay? Grab whatever blankets you want. I think Barnes’ blue one is down here.”

“Ooh, the really fluffy one?” Peter’s eyes sparkled as he rushed into the living room, immediately claiming the entire couch as their territory. Tony chuckled fondly and shook his head as he moved into the kitchen, looking for the hot chocolate mix.

He eventually walked into the living room, two mugs topped with whipped cream and marshmallows, to see Peter in a veritable cocoon of blankets, grinning at Tony.

Tony grinned back. “Warm enough?”

Peter shifted with intent, moving until there was enough room for Tony, too. “Almost.”

“What brought on this sudden cold spell with you, kiddo?”

Peter shrugged, swiping a finger through his whipped cream and popping it in his mouth. “I may have... forgotten a jacket today. And it wasn’t that bad, except it was kinda cold this morning, and the school wasn’t warm at all, and then I swung over here, also in the cold...” he shrugged. “And It’s not like it’s even that cold today. I just got cold this morning and couldn’t get warm.” A huge yawn cut him off, and he blinked for a second after it, then took both their hot chocolates and put them on the coffee table. “There’s a microwave,” he said by way of excuse. Turning, he wrapped his arms around Tony’s midsection and snuggled closer, closing his eyes as he laid his head on Tony’s shoulder. “Night.”

Tony chuckled, taking the opportunity handed him and turning towards the kid, his head slipping down towards Tony’s chest more. “Goodnight, _bambino._ ”

Tony couldn’t remember the last time he’d fallen asleep that fast.

b. Peter has a Bad Day at school

“Hey kiddo, come on in, sit... wherever.” He looked at his lab in consternation. It had _not_ been that messy the last time he looked up. “If you can find a space,” he tacked on wryly. “How was school?”

He got a grunt in reply and frowned, but ultimately shrugged it off. The kid was probably just tired. “Got a lot of homework?”

No answer. He glanced over and saw Peter staring at the mess on the table with a slight frown. “Oh, yeah, sorry, let me-” he moved quickly, grabbing everything and moving it to the side, uncaring about what fell on the floor, though based on the way Peter almost flinched at every thud, he minded.

 _Sweet kid,_ Tony thought, but thought nothing more of it.

It was a few minutes later that he began to realize Peter was still spaced out. He glanced over when Peter didn’t laugh at the same joke he’d cracked up at no less than four times the last time he was over.

He was still just... sitting there. Staring off into space. With that little frown on his face.

“Uh, kid?” Tony waved a little. “Kiddo, come on, what’s going on?”

Peter didn’t seem to hear him, so Tony walked over and laid a light hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Peter?”

He flinched violently away from the touch, breathing starting to pick up as he stared at the man. “Whoa, hey, kiddo, it’s alright. Calm down, _bambino,_ you’re safe. You’re in the Tower, in the lab. Nothing can get you in here.”

Still staring at Tony, Peter managed to calm down, swallowing once with a click. _Dry throat._ “What’s going on, buddy?” Tony asked quietly. “You’re more spacey than I am, and I haven’t slept in seventy-two hours.” He smirked.

To his confusion, Peter began to tear up. “ _Seventy-two hours?_ ” He barely whispered.

Tony quickly gathered him in. “Healthy as a horse, buddy, but yeah. Hey, what is this? What’s going on?”

Peter sniffled a couple of times, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist. “ _Don’t do that._ ”

This really was serious; Peter never slipped into Italian unless he was seriously upset. “ _Bambino,_ I’m okay. What’s going on? What’s got you all worked up?”

Peter sniffed again and shook his head. “ _It’s stupid._ ”

“Kiddo, you’re speaking Italian. You only do that when you’re really upset. Talk to me, I want to help you.”

Peter sighed and thought, almost like he was forcing the words back into English. “It is nothing. Just-”

Tony shushed him before speaking in Italian. “ _Whatever language you want, bambino, I’ll understand. Promise._ ”

Peter seemed to relax some with the acceptance of his chosen language. “ _Just little things at school. Ned was out sick, so we couldn’t talk all day, then MJ was busy after school so we couldn’t talk, and there was no decathlon, and there were like fifty tests, and I did well, but it’s tiring, you know? And Flash is being Flash and it’s just all these little things. These are my favorite shoes and I spent five minutes this morning trying to get gum off the soles and-_ ” he cut off, biting his lip, and turned his face into Tony’s chest, letting out a muffled, “ _I’m sorry._ ”

“Hey, hey, kiddo, look at me a second. First of all, English or Italian? Doesn’t matter to me.” Peter shrugged. “Okay. English then, because I live to be contrary.” That got a ghost of a smile. “Second of all, Peter, you don’t have to be okay every day. You’re allowed to have bad days. I’d just rather you tell me than try to deal with it yourself or whatever you were just doing.”

Peter, face still hidden in Tony’s chest, just nods. Tony sighs. “Alright, Underoos, up. C’mon.” He bends down slightly so Peter can get his arms over Tony’s shoulders and around his neck, his legs connecting around Tony’s back. “I’m getting too old for this,” Tony muttered, and Peter snorted.

Suddenly, Peter started tapping, and Tony softened at the familiar Morse code, never quite spelled that way before.

One long and two short. One short and one long. One long and two short.

_D. A. D._

“Yeah, kiddo,” Tony whispered. “Always. I’m here for you, whatever you need, you know that?” Peter nodded. “Good. Now let’s get you upstairs and into a mound of blankets. I think I’ve got rocky road ice cream too.”

Five minutes later finds them underneath at least three blankets, sharing a tub of ice cream and watching _Megamind._

Seven minutes later finds Peter with the ice cream all to himself, smiling a bit as Tony begins to snore.

c. Peter has a nightmare

“M-Mr. Stark?”

Tony swore to himself as he looked up at the boy shivering violently in the doorway. He never called Tony _Mr. Stark_ anymore unless he was seriously upset. “Hey, kiddo, what’s going on?”

“I, uh.” He took a halting breath, and tears appeared in his eyes.

“Hey, _bambino,_ c’mere.” Tony opens his arms as he slowly walks over to Peter, not wanting to scare him. “I’ve gotcha. You’re okay.” He held the boy to him. “Nightmares, right? Old friends of mine. I’ve got just the thing.”

“Y-you do?” Peter muttered, looking up at Tony with wide, glassy eyes.

“Sure do, kiddo. It’s called ice cream and movies and blanket burritos.” He maneuvered them so his arm was over Peter’s shoulders so he could lead him out. “Anything triggering I should know about?”

“Um. No water? And no flying?”

“No water, and no flying. Got it. Disney?”

“M’kay. Which movie?”

Tony hummed. “ _Tangled_?”

Peter hummed, too, but shook his head. “Eugene finds out about her hair when they’re in the, uh, cave. Remember?”

“Ah, right.” Tony mentally curses himself. “Y’know, kid, you don’t need to say your reason if you don’t want to. Just yes or no works too.”

“M’kay.” He rests his head on Tony’s shoulder as they wait for the elevator to bring them up to the common floor. “D’you think actually...” he started, then stopped, biting his lip.

“Whatever you need,” Tony reminded quietly.

“Maybe just... back to bed? If you’ll stay?”

Tony pressed a kiss to the top of Peter’s head. “Or course I will, Pete. I’ll be right here, long as you need me.”

Peter let out a yawn and shut his eyes, arms around Tony’s waist. “M’kay. Thanks Dad.”

He was practically asleep by the time Friday got them up to Peter’s room, and Tony wasn’t sure the elevator wasn’t running slow on purpose. He nodded to the camera in the corner and got a tilt in response, so he thought it more than likely.

Getting Peter into his room and back into his bed proved to be a little bit of a struggle, because Peter was too tired to unstick to Tony, meaning Tony had to sit with Peter on his lap before slowly laying back, adjusting them the whole way. Once they were finally laying down, Peter was out.

To be fair to Peter, though, Tony only lasted about a minute longer.

And if Friday brought You in to pull the blankets up over them with its robotic claw, well. She’d never tell.

  1. Webbing Tony to the bed/in a web hammock directly above the bed with slow-dissolving web fluid - “short-term hammock that promotes healthy rest”



“What—exactly—is your plan?” Rhodey asked Peter where the two of them were standing in the kitchen with Pepper.

“I’m going to web him up, then put a blanket over him.”

“You know he’ll just roll over until he can sit up, right?”

Peter hummed. “Oh yeah.” He snapped, grinning. “I’ve got it! A web hammock.”

Rhodey just stared at him. “A web hammock.”

“Yeah!”

“God, you two deserve each other. Okay, tell me how this would work.”

“Well, I’d still web him up, but then I’d make a hammock and web him to it. It would only be about an inch off the bed so when it does dissolve, he lands on the bed no problem!” Peter spread his hands and grinned.

“It’s actually not such a bad idea,” Pepper offered, swiping a celery stick through ranch.

Rhodey sighed. “It’s not, and that’s the entire issue. When has a good plan ever gone well?”

Pepper just shrugged, chasing the celery stick with a baby carrot. “There’s a first time for everything.”

Rhodey sighed again and looked up towards the ceiling as a smile played on his face. “Fri? Make sure you document this.”

“Will do.”

With that, Rhodey nodded at Peter, who grinned and dashed towards the lab. Pepper and Rhodey watched the feed eagerly as he walked in, fiddling with his webshooters. “Dad? I think there’s something wrong with my webshooters. They might be jammed, or something.”

Tony frowned at his work before glancing over at Peter. “Okay, bring them here, we can-” he blinked at the web on his shirt.

“Oops,” Peter said, grinning, then proceeded to run around the man, webbing him up until he was in a cocoon. “Sorry.”

“You absolutely are not,” Tony retorted. “Who put you up to this? Rhodey? Pepper?”

“Both,” Peter admitted, hoisting the billionaire up. “And I wanted to. You need to sleep, Dad.”

“I _will,_ goddammit, just let me go!”

“Nope!” Peter crowed gleefully. “You’re going to sleep, Dad. Now.”

“That sounds like a threat.”

“It’s a promise.”

“Now you sound like _Nat._ ”

“Are you really saying that’s a bad thing?” He stopped in front of Tony’s bed and set him down for a second so he could construct the hammock. Tony watched with morbid fascination. “Are you putting me in a web-cocoon-hammock of death?”

“I prefer to call it a short-term hammock that promotes healthy rest.”

Tony groaned. “I’m never going to live this down, am I?”

Peter just grinned. “Uncle Rhodey and Aunt Pepper are in the kitchen watching, and Friday’s recording.”

“Friday, you’re a traitor.”

“I appreciate it.”

Tony spluttered at her response as Peter cackled.

For whatever he said about the uncomfortableness of Peter’s webs, the hammock was actually really comfortable.

Tony barely lasted two minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> So *technically* the Tumblr user who came up with the prompt meant for Peter to be pretending about needing movie cuddles, but hey, sometimes things happen and what you need coincides with what someone else needs, so. Peter was cold, and Not Happy, and had a nightmare. Things happen. Tony, though, will always be there for him.
> 
> Unless he’s webbed to his bed.
> 
> As usual, kudos give me life and comments keep me writing! Thanks for reading!


End file.
